


Godsent one-shots

by extra_Mt



Series: Godsent [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angels of Death, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: Little domestic scenes of Cordelia and Misty, the former angel





	1. Snowman's Nose

Summary: Misty hates vegetables.

\---

It started off as a casual piece of advice. When the Supreme had discovered that the wild blonde tended to avoid vegetables, she had gently lectured her about the importance of balanced diet. Misty had sat through the whole conversation patiently without much of fidgeting, and the older woman had thought that the problem had been solved.

But it'd been weeks since the first lecture, and there didn't seem to be any difference in the girl's eating habit. Misty would eat an unbelievable amount of food, as if to compensate for the time she'd spent without it.

The problem was, her diet only consisted of bagels, cinnamon rolls, and occasionally sausages.

Cordelia let out an exasperated sigh as the wild blonde walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bagels off the pantry. The former angel didn't seem to notice the frustrated look of the Supreme and cheerily placed herself at the kitchen table.

Everything about the wild blonde's movement fascinated Cordelia. The way she spread cream cheese on the bagel, and the way her long legs swung from the chair. It was all adorable and making it hard for the Supreme to get tough on her. But it was for Misty's own good.

Cordelia stared at the wild blonde across the table, hands firmly pressed on the marble surface.

Misty's puppy eyes were wide as she looked back at the Supreme, who appeared to be upset for some reason. She raised an eyebrow, while her mouth restlessly chewed on the raisin bagel in her hand.

Figuring the silence wouldn't deliver anything, the older blonde sighed loudly again before opening her mouth.

"Misty, you can't just live off bagels and cinnamon rolls."

The statement caused Misty's face to scrunch up in confusion, but mouth never stopping. "Of course I can," she answered just like she'd done many times before.

"Well, you could when you weren't a human," Cordelia explained patiently, in the same matter she talked to a six-year-old. "You have to eat healthier. Here, eat these broccoli."

Turning around to the oven, she grabbed a pan of steamed vegetables she'd just cooked a minute ago. She fixed Misty a plate, at which the younger woman furrowed her brows.

"Those are weird-ass tiny trees. I'm not eating them." The wild blonde's voice was full of hesitance, and her body unconsciously leaned far from the plate.

Cordelia faltered her movement at the use of bad words. Ever since the younger woman had become a resident of the coven and started to interact with other girls, she'd been picking up some stuff. Most of them were harmless like listening to music that she hadn't previously known or getting invested in TV shows. But cursing words? The Supreme definitely didn't approve of that. Whoever had slipped out vulgarly around the wild blonde needed to a serious talk with the Supreme. Probably Queenie or Madison.

"And they are healthy," the older blonde said softly, but firmly.

But Misty only replied with a shake of her head, lips pursed stubbornly.

"Please," Cordelia whined. "At least give it a bite."

The former angel threw her head and groaned but submitted herself in defeat. With her blue eyes still glued to the Supreme as a residue of rebellion, Misty held out her hand and reached the salt and pepper.

"Ah-uh," Cordelia quickly put her pristine hand on Misty's arm, shaking her head lightly with a smile. "You don't need to spice them up. I already did."

With a dramatically aggravated sigh, the wild blonde finally gave up and stabbed one of the tiny trees with a fork. Her mouth wasn't as eager as when she eats her bagels, but this was good enough for Cordelia. The more Misty chewed on them, the more the blue eyes regained their sparks.

The younger blonde glanced at the other sheepishly, and Cordelia shot her a genuine smile.

"Not so bad, huh?" the older woman chuckled. Pointing her chin at the plate, she said softly, "Now, eat the carrots, too."

Disbelief took over Misty's face abruptly. Stopping her mouth, she stared at the other woman as if offended.

"No, I'm not eating the snowman's nose. It's so vile!"

 


	2. Diagnosis of a Failing Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty thinks her heart is going to stop

"Queenie, you have to help me, I'm dying."

The voodoo girl looked up from her phone alarmed, both at the urgent tone of the wild blonde and at the fact the she was caught enjoying _aesthetic_ photographs of men on Tumblr. The black girl's feature quickly turned from a startled one to a concerning frown.

"What happened?" Looking up and down the wild blonde, who stood in the doorway with wide eyes, Queenie couldn't identify the cause of her panic.

"My heart isn't beating. I'm dying!" The flustered blonde dashed to the bed and placed herself next to the voodoo witch.

Queenie opened her mouth for further inquiry, but the blue eyes showed nothing but seriousness. _I should be used to this by now_ , the black girl thought to herself.

Ever since the Supreme had introduced the wild blonde to the coven, Misty had never failed to amuse and annoy the girls. She was honest about her past of being an angel of death from the very beginning, but only few of the coven actually bought that. Queenie too was once skeptical. Yet, as she had interacted with the blonde day by day, she eventually came to be convinced.

It wasn't just the knowledge about other realms Misty seemed to be so familiar with, but also the absolute lack of human-ness; namely, common sense.

For the past couple months, the members of the coven were coerced to tolerate the constant food shortage, blaring music in the middle of the night, and the lack of personal space. The sole reason why the wild blonde was still alive and well was because Cordelia was always there to take care of the anomie the other blonde had created.

Queenie sighed. Although she was semi-irritated, she wouldn't deny that Misty was still a lovable person. There was something light and innocent about her, perhaps something similar to an atmosphere a child can carry around her.

The black girl again let out a puff that sounded like a mixture of exacerbation and amusement. "Your heart is working fine. If it wasn't beating, you couldn't even make it to my room." Her fingers pointed at the chest of the wild blonde before tapping lightly on it.

Misty knotted her brows in suspicion, still not persuaded by the girl's quick diagnosis. "It's certainly going weak, then. I can't feel it, WHICH MEANS I'M GONNA DIE."

"Girl, what the fuck."

"My heart is stronger than this usually," Misty looked determined as she spoke to the other, her ringed fingers tightly pressed on the chest. "You see, I can usually hear it drumming in my ears and feel it trying to jump out of my ribcage." She repositioned herself on the bed cross-legged, closing the proximity between her and the skeptical black witch. "Sometimes, I worry that Cordelia can hear it too. But her heart is just as strong as mine. When I hug her, I can feel her heartbeat against my chest."

Queenie dutifully remained silent as the wild blonde blurted out, but suddenly something clicked in her mind. The thing was, the blonde was seldom seen by herself; the Supreme and her were always in each other's company. Them sharing a room added extra fuel to the rumor about them being romantically involved.

Today was an exception, though. Cordelia had been asked to be interviewed about the coven and the ongoing political debates on witchcraft in the U.S. It was too good an opportunity to decline, despite the fact that she had gotten the call the day before the interview.

The older blonde had left the academy like a storm early in that morning, only to have Misty wake up to a note that said she would be back tomorrow afternoon. It was indeed their first time away from each other.

"So, when did you say it started?" The voodoo witch questioned, her smirk gradually showing itself to the surface.

"Um, I noticed it just several minutes ago, but I think it was already weak when I woke up."

The black girl wiggled her brows all-knowingly. Oh, she's going to have fun with this.

"So, you are saying it's the first time your heart is... like that."

"Uh-huh."

"And it's also your first time away from Cordelia."

"Ah... yeah?"

"Does your heart get even _stronger_ when you are close to Cordelia, than when you're kinda far from her?"

"Yeah... yeah, how did you know?"

The amused expression of the blonde was truly priceless. She was looking at Queenie as if she was the smartest human in the universe, well, aside from Cordelia. As much as the black witch wanted to take credit, she knew anyone could've guessed.

"Oh Misty, you are so..."

The former angel frowned. "What?"

"Ha, you are so blind."

"I can see, alright."

The voodoo doll shook her head in glee, her mouth failing to contain her laughter. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant you can't see what's the most obvious."

"And what is that?"

"You fucking like Cordelia!"

There was silence. Seconds passed with Misty crossing her arms in front of her chest, and Queenie still enjoying this marvelous show.

"Um," the wild blonde opened her mouth to break the silence. "Of course, I like Cordelia. Like you said, it's the most obvious. Duh. AND I can see it. So, your argument is invalid. Plus, why does it have to do with my heart?"

Seeing the blonde grow all serious and lecturing, Queenie let out a snort. Misty must have picked up how the Supreme acted when she was having an argument with somebody. Yet, the blonde wasn't quite capable of pulling the façade off.

"Ugh, Misty. Not like that! You like, like-like Cordelia."

"Like like like?"

"Hell yeah, like, you are in love with her. That's why your heart pounds when you're around her. That's why it's not beating as fast, because Cordelia isn't here. It's fucking insanely _obvious_!"

Misty seemed to be taken aback by the enthusiasm of the other, and looked at her with wide eyes. Although half of what the black girl had said didn't make sense, it was true that her attraction towards the Supreme was quite different from what she felt towards her voodoo friend.

Scratching her head sheepishly, Misty let out a sigh. "So... I'm not dying?"

"Nope."

"Ok..."

There was so much to process, but at the same time, she had no means to process such information.

What does it meant to love someone romantically? What's the difference between romantic attraction and love towards friends, and how do people differentiate them?

Such questions were always for Cordelia to answer, not Misty. Perhaps she could talk about this when Cordelia comes back tomorrow.

Queenie observed with amusement as Misty stared into space in seemingly deep contemplation. It was visible that the synapses of her human brain were setting her entire cognitive system on fire. The voodoo witch covered her mouth to hide her smirk, and that's when Misty eyes widened abruptly in realization.

She turned to Queenie, with her blue eyes shining curiously. "Then what's wrong with Cordelia's heart? Hers beats as fast as mine does?"


	3. Birdy Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty learns the concept of dreams

The afternoon was particularly pleasant for the wild blonde. The curtains of the windows danced with the autumn breeze, and the sun embraced her figure with warmth. Misty buried her face in the pillow as she breathed in the unique scent of the other blonde lingering around her.

A ball of purring fur nuzzled its face into her wild curls, kneading on her shoulder. Misty cracked a smile to the cat, although her mind was still drowsy. She reached for the feline and grabbed it with her hand, planting affectionate kisses across its face.

Birds were chirping outside the window, catching the blonde's attention from the kitty.

Misty slowly got out of the bed and waltzed out to the balcony, not minding the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. The pair of blue eyes reflected the color of the autumn sky, and she followed the flying birds with her eyes. Her ringed fingers were tight on the black iron railing.

She supported her body as she lifted her leg on the railing, eyes trained on the singing blue birds.

Just as the girl lifted her other leg, the Supreme emerged from the bathroom, her body clad in a white bathrobe. Her brown eyes went wide in fear and astonishment when they caught Misty practically tiptoeing on the railing.

"Misty!" scream she did, not even thinking her loud voice could scare the girl and cause her to fall.

The wild blonde turned her head around to see the source of the voice, causing her to lose balance. Her brain wasn't fast enough to reach for anything to grab before her feet slipped on the metal.

Cordelia ran as if scared for her own life, but when she realized, her fingers were gripping the waist of Misty's clothes. Pulling the girl in, the older woman thanked her ability to unconsciously perform transmutation.

The former angel fell on Cordelia with a thud.

"Whoa. That was so cool! How did you do that?" Climbing off the woman, Misty exclaimed with amusement. But her expression soon changed to a deeply confused grimace. "Wait, what…" She looked at the Supreme and the white cat, who came to see what the humans were up to. "Why are there two Cordelias?"

"Excuse me?"

Misty's face seemed as if she was solving the most difficult math problem in the human history.

"You are Cordelia," Her index finger pointed at Cordelia, who raised her brows at the girl. The same finger moved to point at the feline friend. "And you are Cordelia, too."

"I'm pretty sure it's one of the girls' cat," Cordelia told the wild blonde, confused as to what the girl was talking about.

For a brief moment, she suspected that the girl was high on drugs. But she wasn't Madison, who once had come home with her purse stuffed with pizza after getting stoned at a party. No one, except Queenie, ever dared to talk about the incident around the actress.

"But you can turn into a cat, right?" Misty knotted her brows.

"No, I cannot."

"But you did. You were a cat."

"When exactly?"

"Just a minute ago," said the wild blonde, waving in the direction of their shared bed.

The brown eyes observed the waves of sheets. It wasn't so difficult to assess the situation. After all, the Supreme had been dealing with the former angel 24/7 for almost three months. She was an expert on this.

"Were you sleeping a minute ago?"

"Yeah?"

A small smile appeared on Cordelia's face as she softly shook her head. "Misty, you were having a dream."

The wild blonde shrugged at the observation. "Okay. So?"

Looking at the intense curiosity in the blue eyes, the older woman realized Misty did not understand the concept of dreams.

"Dreams are," Cordelia started, "some pictures you see only when you are asleep. It's like your brain playing a movie in your head. It's just an illusion, Misty."

The explanation sounded so absurd to the girl, because it sure had felt real. But if Cordelia said so, then it must be the absolute truth.

"So, it's not real?" Misty said.

"Exactly."

"Oh… I always thought it was some kind of a different world we go to when we sleep." Her shoulder dropped rather dejectedly, so much so that it made Cordelia feel guilty for breaking the news to her. "So…the kiss wasn't real?" The wild blonde asked innocently.

"What kiss?"

"You kissed me, before you turned into a cat? Like Kyle kisses Zoe."

With that, Cordelia blushed pink. The younger blonde probably didn't think this a big deal, but it was still enough to make Cordelia's feeble heart jump like a rabbit.

"It's a shame." Not noticing the state of the other, Misty shrugged again before continuing. "I really liked it."

Misty's ability to make the impossible possible should be on her resume or on her instructions, Cordelia thought. Because now her face was in a darker shade of red, and she wasn't even sure if that was physiologically possible. She silently berated herself for underestimating the girl's innocence.

Although her mind was too mashed up to form any coherent sentences, her body had the mind of its own, leaning in to close the gap between their bodies.

She had no idea what she was doing. It was as if her body had been taken over by an invisible force; not such a new sensation, though. The lack of self-control was something she had come to be familiar with since the younger blonde had entered her life.

Cordelia licked her lips as she stared at the plump lips of the wild blonde, and the Supreme swallowed hard at the thought of breathing the same air as the other.

Closer, her mind screamed.

Their mouths were only a couple inches away, but it was when Misty jumped in realization.

"Wait, it means I can't fly, either?"

Cordelia's mouth hung open. "What?"

"I was a bird. I was flying with them." Misty pointed at the birds above them. One bird chirped, and the others sang along as if to mock the Supreme. "I thought I could turn into a bird again."

The older blonde stared at her, the final missing piece completing the puzzle that was Misty's world.

"Is that what you were doing up there?" Without averting her eyes from the girl, Cordelia pointed at the railing.

The former angel vigorously nodded her head.

The grin on the girl's face made Cordelia sigh and laugh simultaneously. The cuteness of the blonde seemed to have no end.

"You should be glad I'm here to keep you alive, Misty."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I read and love all of them


	4. The Moon Doesn't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They admire the Moon together

 

Cordelia shivered. On the borderline between autumn and winter, even two blankets didn't seem to be adequate for her perpetually cold body. She grabbed the sheets and covered her shoulders, her face almost completely buried. 

 

In her slumbering state, her arms blindly caressed the spot next to her, searching for a warm body. But the side of the bed was empty, the spot still containing warmth.

 

She unenthusiastically opened her eyes, her lungs taking the air of the cold night. Her drowsy brown eyes stared at the ocean of sheets that didn't have its owner. Curiosity and concern pushed the need for sleep off of the table, and the Supreme raised her body to look for any sign of the other human. 

 

The crispy air hugged her body, causing goosebumps. As she wrapped her arms around her shivering body, Cordelia wondered what had happened to the heater. No one deserved to be freezing like this in the middle of the night. But her brows were knotted together when she found out the heater was working just fine.

 

And her eyes caught the slightly opened door to the balcony, and the girl behind the glass. The wild blonde stood out there with her back facing Cordelia, the golden curls illuminated by the moonlight.

 

The older woman sauntered to the glass door, her bare foot on the cold hard floor, trembling as her fingers gently pushed the door open.

 

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out raspier than usual.

 

Misty turned around with a small tender smile, which became more excited after seeing the other. Her white teeth shone brightly as she grinned at Cordelia, who came to stand next to her. 

 

Without saying a word, she lifted her ghostly pale arm and pointed at the bright sphere in the night sky.

 

"It's the moon," the wild blonde uttered.

 

"It's cold."

 

But Misty only answered with a shrug. Her body could tell the low temperature, but it never bothered her.

 

It did, however, bother the Supreme to be out in the cold. After observing and concluding Misty wouldn't come back in anytime soon, she walked away, only to come back with a thick blanket wrapped around her.

 

The deep blue eyes moved from the moon to the other woman, and Misty grinned again. Cordelia looked like a child who couldn't sleep and thus went to her parents' bed to cuddle with them. The only missing element was a stuffed animal, but Misty refrained herself from saying anything.

 

Standing next to the moon lover, Cordelia extended her arms and wrapped the blanket around the girl's body. They stood there in silence, shoulders touching, warming each other.

 

Looking at the moon like this reminded them of the time when Misty was still an angel. They had gone to the swamp and lain on the ground, admiring the bright sphere. 

 

It'd been a long time since Cordelia cried because of her helplessness. Having Misty by her side made her feel strong, not like a fierce tiger, but like a willow tree that still knew how to dance in a storm.

 

Cordelia took a deep breath, finding the cold air in her lungs surprisingly pleasant. The low temperature of the night allowed them to see their white breaths, and Misty was captivated by the pink cheeks of the other woman. 

 

Her hand mindlessly, as always, sought Cordelia's. Warm fingers intertwined with cold ones of the Supreme, both of them letting out sighs of content. 

 

Cordelia's heart fluttered as the younger blonde played with her slim fingers, all the while her blue eyes fixed on the brown ones in amusement.

 

The coy smile and red cheeks of Cordelia looked dreamlike under the moonlight. The wild blonde had never seen anyone as beautiful and charming as the Supreme. And just when Misty was certain she had seen every part of the other woman, she was always surprised to find something new and equally mesmerizing.

 

Being hyperaware of the staring eyes, the older woman sheepishly said: "Weren't you looking at the moon?"

 

Misty only smiled back. 

 

Every time she stared at the woman for too long, Cordelia said something to divert her attention. The wild blonde didn't know what it meant, but she certainly liked the way Cordelia bit her lip shyly afterward.

 

The comfortable silence embraced them. Misty loved the songs of crickets and cicadas at summer nights, but the tranquility of winter nights was something Misty could definitely get used to.

 

"You ever realized the moon changes its shape?" the younger blonde asked softly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"And it dies every once in a while and comes back again?"

 

This caused a mischievous grin on Cordelia's face. "So, you think it dies, huh?"

 

"That's not how it works? I always thought the moon was like a snake. Snakes shed their skin for rejuvenation. The moon disappears from the sky in order to have another life."

 

"No, it never dies," the Supreme replied. "The dark part of the moon is actually the shadow of Earth. The sun illuminates the moon, but Earth is in their way. The solar system moves those planets in circle and–"

 

"But the sun isn't here."

 

"Well, it sort of is. It's on the other side of the planet right now, but it's so bright that it can illuminate the moon thousands and millions years away."

 

Cordelia knew it would be hard to swallow. She was willing to help the girl understand the whole concept of the universe and the solar system, but Misty was so adorable being confused like this.

 

"You know," the wild blonde spoke with a grin that told the other she was up to no good. It seemed like she'd given up on the scientific exploration. "You are the smartest woman on the planet Earth."

 

Cordelia let out a puff of air. Of course, Misty would say that. She thought Cordelia was on top of all the hierarchies the world ever had. In those blue eyes, she was the smartest, prettiest, kindest, strongest, funniest, and all the –est of all people.

 

And although she didn't believe half of the compliments Misty gave her, her heart still vibrated with butterflies. And perhaps, the wild blonde could feel the same vibrations, because those eyes that contained a whole galaxy stared at their intertwined fingers with fascination.

 

"And you brighten my life like the sun does the moon," Misty uttered, causing the other to blush even visibly in the relative dark.

 

Such cheesy lines rarely fell from the wild blonde's lips, and Cordelia found herself fidgeting with nervousness. The coy expression of the older woman riveted Misty so much it made her feel like kissing every inch of Cordelia's delicate hands.

 

"You like it?" Misty whispered, raising brows with glee.

 

The blushing Supreme gave her a small nod. "It's very poetic."

 

"A guy on TV said it."

 

Cordelia let out a chuckle at the proud wild blonde.  _Of course_ , she told herself. Misty couldn't have come up with such a cheesy thought.

 

"He said it to his girlfriend," the younger blonde continued. "But I didn't think the girlfriend was pretty. You are much prettier than her."

 

"Everyone has a different idea of beauty," Cordelia told her, admiring the sparkles in the blue eyes. "To him, his girlfriend is the prettiest woman, and even the moon can't beat her."

 

Misty thought about it for a second. It was true that people had different tastes in food and music. Not everyone liked cinnamon rolls and Stevie Nicks. But it was impossible for the former angel to wrap her head around why some would perceive other women more aesthetically pleasing than the almighty Supreme.

 

"Nah, I still think you are the most beautiful human ever," Misty shrugged, never wishing to let go of her hand. "You are the sun and the moon. There's absolutely nobody who thinks those are not to be admired."

 

"Did a guy on TV say that, too?"

 

"Yep."

 


	5. Madison's Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison teaches Misty how to read Cordelia

"You can read what's on my mind?" The wild blonde asked Madison out of the blue. 

They both sat in the ancestors' room, the white walls and the portraits of previous Supremes shining extra much under the winter sun. Her wild golden curls glowed like a sunflower by the large window.

The sun was just about as high as it could get in the azure sky, and it usually meant Misty being in the headmistress's office while the older woman worked her butt off. There was a silent but mutual agreement that as long as the younger blonde minded her own business, she could stay with Cordelia in the office.

But today was a slight exception; the Supreme had said she had an extremely important telephone meeting and Misty had to stay out. Of course, the girl had obeyed, although her sapphire eyes looked like those of a lost puppy.

Not having Cordelia around made her feel incomplete, like part of her heart was missing. She'd sat right outside the office and waited for the meeting to end for a while. But after an hour or so, she'd decided to go somewhere else after concluding it would take more time.

"Cordelia," Madison answered the abrupt question without looking up from her smartphone as if it was part of her daily life.

"How did you know?" The wild blonde's face lit up with fascination and bafflement like a child at a magic show.  

The actress looked up but stayed silent, rolling her eyes to the obvious question. 

The arrogant and cocky expression of the dirty blonde would make other people uncomfortable, or at least feel some kind of negative emotions, but the former angel found it simply intriguing. 

"Teach me mind reading," Misty said.

Madison's neat eyebrows knotted together. The brown eyes slightly darker than those of the Supreme stared at Misty, her phone abandoned on the sofa. 

"Why?"

"It'd be nice to know how to magic. Everyone can do it, except for Kyle and me."

"But why mind reading?"

The question caused the wild blonde to fidget, her lips pursed. 

And Madison again uttered the most obvious: "Cordelia."

"Sometimes she doesn't tell me what she's thinking about. I don't know what to do when I don't know what's going on in her head."

When she'd first started to live with the Supreme, it didn't even occur to her that Cordelia was holding anything back from her. They'd gone through ordeals that neither of them deserved. It should've made them deeply connected with each other.

On normal days they would spend tranquil time together without exchanging many words. But sometimes, the older blonde would sigh extra much, eat less, and talk even less. Misty still didn't have much knowledge about human psychology, but it was apparent there was something different, possibly bad, happening in the pretty head of the Supreme.

Madison, on the other hand, couldn't care less.  _What kind of gay shit is this_ , was the only thing on her mind.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you don't have a witchy power. Seeds don't grow on a barren field." Her red lips were wrapped around a cigarette that she'd lit with her pyrokinetic power.

The aura of Misty dimmed down as her frown got bigger. The puzzling metaphor was one reason for her knotted brows, but the idea of not being able to be a witch like Cordelia was unsettling as well.

"You are saying I can't magic? Ever?"

The actress shrugged nonchalantly, her fingers dexterously tapping and swiping on the phone screen. Left, left, left, right, left, left, and more left… It was a mystery to the wild blonde what on earth she was doing, but Madison looked more serious than ever.

A dejected sigh escaped Misty's lips, her shoulders slumping.

It was very unusual of the wild blonde to show any negative emotions like that. The way her lips were pursed awakened the actress's almost non-existent sense of guilt. It occurred to her that maybe Misty felt left out for being the only non-witch female in the academy. 

As casual as the wild blonde behaved around the girls, maybe she sensed the fundamental difference between her and the others.

"I can't teach you magic." Madison sighed out, turning her body so she was facing the other woman. "But did I say I can't teach you how to read Cordelia?"

Misty looked up with confusion on her dejected face. Guessing from the softened tone of her voice, the dirty blonde was (whether reluctantly or not) trying to help her.

"You don't have to have mind reading skills to know someone's feelings, okay? You just need to look at their body language and facial expressions. Luckily for you, Cordelia is super easy to read. She's like an open book with highlights everywhere."

The perplexing metaphor again, and Misty narrowed her cerulean eyes. She wasn't one to enjoy such a complicated way of speaking, let alone understand the sarcastic tone of the actress.

Madison cleared her throat, moving to sit next to the wild blonde.

"When she bites her lip like this," she pointed her slim finger at her own crimson lips, her white skin even paler under the sunlight. "It means she's really happy"

A huge grin appeared on the wild blonde's face, her mouth unconsciously mimicking the other's. It was a familiar look to Misty, the favorite one as well.

Madison's eyes twinkled like a child's. It wasn't just the sun that caused the sparkles; interacting with the weirdly mysterious girl who claimed to have come from heaven made her feel ticklish inside. She felt the kind of exhilaration two kids scheming something bad would feel.

Madison continued. "When she kinda narrows her eyes and purses her lips, that's when she sees something she doesn't like."

"She did that when you came home with nacho cheese all over your dress."

"I don't remember doing that."

"The one time you–"

"Anyway." The actress shook her head and proceeded. "When she plays with the rim of her shirt or stares at her hands for no apparent reasons, it's because she's nervous."

The wild blonde nodded enthusiastically, taking in as much as she could. And Madison taught her more; when Cordelia is upset, when she's comfortable, when she's about to cry, and more.

\---

The sun was just about to disappear behind the horizon by the time they finished their lecture.

Misty almost ran to Cordelia's office, halfheartedly attempting not to run at full speed. The grand door of the office was slightly open, and it meant Misty could finally go in. With a huge grin painted on her face, her ringed fingers pushed the door open.

The headmistress was standing by the desk, holding some thick books of magic and herbology.

Biting her lip, Misty hopped onto the desk and admired the immaculate headmistress. Her eagerness radiated from her, which inevitably instigated a questioning look from Cordelia.

She only answered with a grin as her eyes examined the older woman. The usually flawless face seemed to be a bit lacking energy, probably due to the stressfully long meeting. God only knows how long it'd lasted. 

But it was still the perfect, most beautiful Supreme that Misty knew.

Noticing the intensity of her gaze, redness started to creep up Cordelia's chest and neck. She silently cursed herself for choosing a dress that covered so little of her shoulders and back. It was the wild blonde's favorite, but if she was going to keep staring like that, Cordelia would have to cover her body and face entirely.

Misty's blue eyes shifted from her frustrated face to the delicate fingers that were playing with the sleeves of the black flowery dress. It immediately caught her attention and she remembered what Madison'd taught her.

The Supreme was nervous; her chocolate eyes fixed on her white hands confirmed it, too.

But the redness of her face, Misty didn't know how to interpret that. It wasn't the first time to see Cordelia like this. 

In fact, it was a familiar look, but it always confused the wild blonde. The headmistress's body temperature seemed to rise whenever Misty stared at her intensely, or whenever she told how pretty she looked.

Madison didn't teach her what this meant. But something in Misty told her the actress had never seen this side of Cordelia. Perhaps, this was the look reserved only for the former angel.

And Misty, though still clueless, loved their little secret.


	6. Missile-toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas one-shot. Misty stands under the mistletoe

New Orleans was all lit up in the name of the Christmas spirit, and the coven wasn't an exception. 

 

The academy wasn't in its full force since most girls spent the holidays with their families. But with the remaining girls and faculty members, the Christmas party was a decent success.

 

The Supreme, with her great sense of responsibility, orchestrated the party almost by herself. Her duties expanded from usual paperwork to baking cookies and decorating the house.

 

Growing up, she didn't have many good memories of Christmas. Fiona didn't care if it was the most magical holiday of the year. Their house would remain the same throughout the year, and her mother would go out with her gentleman friends. Cordelia hadn't known what true Christmas looked like until she came to the coven. 

 

That was why this was a special season for her; she was determined to make it the best experience the girls could have in their childhood.

 

Misty, on the other hand, had known what people did during the holidays but never gotten involved in any sense. All she knew was that they decorated the cities, and that people put up trees in their houses and exchanged wrapped-up presents.

 

As a matter of fact, she had helped Cordelia wrap gifts for the girls that early morning. The Supreme initially had worried that the wild blonde still believed in the big guy in red clothes. But Misty didn't grow up with the myth and knew it was just adults lying to their kids.

 

Aside from all that lying stuff, the former angel quite liked Christmas. This year, with the headmistress by her side, was the best one so far. 

 

She stood in the corner of the ancestors' room, sipping orange juice. The other adults (because she considered herself as one of them) drunk something sparkly and bitter. The wild blonde didn't understand why they looked so satisfied drinking it.

 

"Having fun yet?" A woman walked to her and asked.

 

"Um, yeah," Misty, though somewhat startled, answered.

 

She immediately recognized the woman; it was Allison the flirter (Queenie had given her the name). It was the redhead woman she'd met at the BBQ party when she was still an angel. Although her hair was no longer red but brunette, Misty could recognize the flirtatious smirk.

 

On the other side of the room, Cordelia was picking up empty cups and plates so the kids wouldn't trip on them.

 

"Yo, Cordelia." Queenie walked over to her. "You might wanna see that over there." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

 

The older woman frowned slightly but looked over the room. 

 

At first, nothing seemed wrong. Nobody was arguing or crying. The girls were behaving (meaning nothing was on fire). The tables still had abundant cookies and beverages. Eventually, her brown eyes caught the former angel and Allison across the room.

 

Cordelia shifted her gaze back to the black girl, not knowing what the problem was. Of course, it got her concerned to see Misty talking to the flirtatious woman. Yet, Allison should know how the Supreme felt about the wild blonde. It wasn't a crime to talk to Misty. 

 

But Queenie kept looking at her like she was missing the most obvious thing.

 

With a small sigh escaping her lips, the blonde again examined the other two across the room. And then it finally hit her; there was mistletoe on the wall right above their heads. 

 

Her mouth fell open at the audacity Allison had. There might have been some alcohol involved, but it still bothered her greatly. Cordelia shot the voodoo doll a quick look before making her way towards the two talking people.

 

"Ahem." She didn't need further action to get both of their attention.

 

"Hey, Cordelia!" Misty's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her Supreme, a huge dorky grin on her face.

 

"Hi, Misty." The headmistress offered her a warm smile. Her eyes shifted to the other woman. "Hi, Allison."

 

The brunette murmured a quiet hi, but didn't dare meet Cordelia's eyes. It was the final gesture the older blonde needed to figure out Allison knew what she was doing.

 

"Misty, would you come with me, please?"

 

The Supreme took the girl's hand without waiting for an answer. They walked to another corner of the room. Even after Cordelia had spun around and faced the other, she stayed silent for a few more moments.

 

"Yeah?" The younger blond tilted her head to look into Cordelia's eyes. She took both of the headmistress's delicate hands. "What are we doing here?"

 

"Nothing in particular," the older woman answered, shaking her head rather apologetically. "I just needed to get you away from her."

 

Misty turned her head around to see the brunette over her shoulder, and looked back at Cordelia. "She was being nice."

 

"I know, but… did you realize there was mistletoe right above you two?"

 

"No, what's that?"

 

"It's that plant." Cordelia pointed at the one over Allison's head. "And it's like a Christmas tradition that people kiss under the mistletoe. Well, some people think it's mandatory, but it's really not. They just want an excuse to kiss someone."

 

"Why do I have to kiss?"

 

"Because… because it symbolizes love. Visitors used to kiss the hand of their host under the mistletoe when they arrived, but somehow it got more personal over time." The Supreme sighed out, her eyes glued to their connected hands. "I didn't think you knew, but Allison was trying to get a kiss from you, so…"

 

"Oh, okay." The wild blonde let out a chuckle.

 

The older woman smiled. The former angel was wearing the ugly sweater she'd bought. To her amusement, Misty didn't find it ugly. The sheer joy the wild blonde'd shown when she saw the sweater was something Cordelia would remember even in her afterlife.

 

Her chocolate eyes mindlessly shifted to her surroundings, making sure everything was still under control. She raised her brows quizzically when Queenie's eyes met hers. 

 

The black girl didn't say anything or try to come closer. There was just a simple knowing smirk.

 

"Cordelia?"

 

The older woman ignored the voodoo doll and shifted her attention back to the wild blonde, who was looking up. 

 

"Yes, Misty?"

 

"It's the, ah, missile-toe, too?"

 

Misty's ringed finger pointed at the wall by their side, and sure enough, a small bunch of mistletoe was hung on the wall.

 

"Yes, it is… um," Cordelia could only stammer, silently cursing herself for her life choices. 

 

When she was decorating the house, it hadn't occurred to her this was how her night would end. Boy, was she wrong, because she was now standing there, with the person she'd been harboring desire for.

 

"We have to kiss, too?" Misty asked with her usual innocence.

 

"No, I mean-- We don't have to." The older blonde started to freak out. 

 

She finally realized why Queenie was smirking at her. The oh-so-familiar heat started to creep up her neck, and she was sure her face was hot enough to make s'mores if she tried. 

 

"It's not like mandatory or anythi-"

 

But the wild blonde simply laughed at the stammering mess that was Cordelia. She pulled her arms and pressed her lips to the Supreme's flushed cheek, which got even redder after that.

 

"But I wanted to." The former angel giggled. "I did it right? It was okay?"

 

Though Misty was staring at her with curiosity, Cordelia's brain couldn't compute properly. She knew her body would combust to ashes if she didn't stop herself from blushing too much.

 

 


	7. Baby Names: Sky and Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The browser history on Cordelia's laptop says 'baby names'.

 

Cordelia was absolutely confused. With her laptop perched on her lap, she was leaning against the headboard of her bed.

Misty must have been doing something with it while Cordelia was in the shower. It didn't come as a surprise, though; despite her short history as a human being, the wild blonde had been around here for quite a while as an angel. It was natural that Misty had acquired some basic knowledge about how to get a computer working.

But the thing Cordelia was seeing on the screen... She had no idea how the other blonde had gotten there.

In the search bar, it simply said ' _baby names_ '. The browser history proved Misty'd visited some of the related websites.

 _What on earth?_ The Supreme'd head reeled.

There had been several occasions where the wild blonde left some peculiar searches in the browser history. It was the result of her almost insatiable curiosity.

But this was concerning to say the least. It was hard to imagine the girl herself was pregnant and looking for a cool name for the baby. The more plausible was to think one of the girls was pregnant, and somehow the wild blonde had gotten involved.

Cordelia bit her nails off out of nervousness. She would be in big trouble if her guess turned out to be correct.

It was when the bathroom door opened, and Misty walked out with a satisfied grin. Her wet blonde hair was slightly straighter than when it was dry. She threw her body on the mattress, some droplets on her hair spattering on the other woman's arm.

Her blue-grey eyes met Cordelia's, and Misty wrapped her arms around the headmistress's body. The girl must really enjoy hot showers, Cordelia figured. Her body was still radiating warmth even to the point Cordelia started to sweat where their skin met.

"Misty?" The older blonde whispered, feeling the moistened curls ticking her cheek.

The girl hummed in response with her face buried in the base of her neck.

"What were you doing on my computer?"

The wild blonde separated their bodies, titling her head. Cordelia had expected some sort of a surprised or panicky expression, but all she got was a pair of curious eyes. The same blue eyes that always sparkled with such innocence. It confused the Supreme even further.

"Were you searching for names for babies?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because of Addie," Misty answered as if there was no need for an in-depth explanation.

The Supreme remained silent for a few moments, waiting for more words to be added. Not being able to bear the bizarre, much unneeded silence, she ended up asking the wild blonde. "The pyrokinetic Addie? The girl from Alaska?"

The younger blonde nodded a couple of times, but Cordelia was still missing some pieces to complete the puzzle.

The girl they were referring to was a 13-year-old redhead who had joined the coven recently. She'd been homeschooled for her entire life. Her passion was reading. She appeared to be a little scared of people and consequently preferred to be left alone with her books. Definitely not the type of girl who would engage in reckless activities and get herself pregnant.

Cordelia sighed softly. "You need to articulate more, Misty. Why did Addie make you search for baby names?"

"She said her real name meant 'bird' in Welsh," the younger blonde told the other, her cheeks glowing with glee. "That's real cool, right?"

The alchemist nodded, though her question had yet to be answered. "Her full name... It's Aderyn, is it?"

"Yeah! And it means–-"

"Bird' in Welsh, I get it," Cordelia interrupted the overjoyed girl. As much as she hated doing so, it was also true that she was unwilling to spend the whole night like this. It was like going around in circle. She couldn't be Alice in Caucus race. "And how did it lead you to search for baby names?"

"'Cause every name has meaning!" Misty exclaimed. "I always thought names were just randomly given to people, yeah? But that's not true. Names have meanings, and parents think real good before naming their kids. I wanted to know what other girls' names meant, you know?"

"Oh, I see," the headmistress replied, with a little, but genuine smile on her face.

Her heart fluttered at the innocence of the former angel. Even such small, seemingly trivial things could amuse her and brighten her day. Things that people usually would shrug off, or things that would make them say _'So what?'_ , they were important and fascinating to the once-heaven-clad girl. Even at a rustle of the wind, she would wonder what's in there to make it sound that way.

"I found some of the girls'. Wanna see?" Misty eagerly asked, already reaching for the abandoned laptop.

"Of course," Cordelia answered with a light shrug.

"Many names are coming from the Bible, you knew that?"

The Supreme nodded, looking at the list of names the wild blonde had pulled up. "Yes, I did. There's Sarah, Rachel, Matthew, Adam–"

"You know what Nicole means, then?"

The older woman closed her mouth at the question. "No, what does that mean?"

"'Victory of the people'. It's so cool and sounds so strong, right?" The blue eyes sparkled in a childish manner, her bottom lip between her teeth. The smile -- Cordelia swore it couldn't get any bigger -- got even brighter when the headmistress replied to her with genuinely impressed eyes. "And– and Natalie? It means 'Christmas day'!"

The alchemist formed a little skeptical frown. The coven had two Natalies, one in her late teens and the other just starting puberty.

"Really? Neither of their birthdays is anywhere near Christmas."

The younger blonde let out giggles, totally amused by the baffled woman. Her fingers danced across the touchpad a bit awkwardly. It was the reminder of how unfamiliar the device was to the former angel.

Cordelia watched the way her eyes shone, and found herself utterly mesmerized. Misty saw wonders in every little thing. And perhaps she had some special, magical ability, because every time the older blonde looked at the girl, she was completely transfixed. Every little gesture, expression, and even the way her untamed strands floated around her shoulders. They all captured Cordelia's heart. So, maybe, she could understand how beautiful the world might appear in those blue eyes of the angel.

"What does Cordelia mean?" Misty didn't hold her curiosity back and asked, pulling the woman out of her musing.

"It's..." A humble, coy smile appeared across her face. Out of the very few things that Fiona had ever given her, Cordelia was actually thankful for the name. "Of the sea. It means 'the daughter of the sea.'"

"That's a real gorgeous name!" the former angel smiled her best grin at her. "I like it. Of the sea... The daughter of the sea..."

It must have stolen her heart. The girl kept repeating those words over and over again, making the Supreme blush.

There was something about letting people know the true meaning of her name. It was like letting them touch her naked soul. Cordelia couldn't help but shiver at how riveting her name sounded on the former angel's tongue.

"Does your name mean anything, Misty?" she asked, with her head tilted to the side, to look into the sky eyes.

Misty stopped mumbling and got her attention back to the other woman. Shaking her head nonchalantly, she answered: "Nah, it's just mist, you know, the fog?"

"Why is your name Misty? I mean, who named you? Were you Misty before this life? Do you have a last name?"

The younger woman chuckled at the back-to-back questions. "I don't know if I have a last name, and I don't know," she shrugged. "I was already called Misty when I realized I was in heaven. I don't remember nothing about my previous life, yeah? Maybe God named me, I don't know." She continued to talk, until a mischievous grin appeared all of a sudden. "What kind of name would you give if you could name me?"

"What? That's a little, out of the blue, don't you think?"

"Come on! It'll be fun. Name me. Name meeeeeee."

Cordelia stammered. "Okay, just– stop jumping on the bed, please." She dropped her gaze onto her lap, just so she could think without being distracted by the younger woman.

Then, an idea came to her mind. She hoped her will power was strong enough to hide the blush that was starting to color her neck.

There was one name; she'd discovered it when she was still trying to have a baby. Among hundreds of names Cordelia had fancied giving her unborn child, this one was the only one that never left her mind after all these years. Hank wouldn't have liked it. Fiona would've narrowed her dark eyes. And maybe Cordelia, too, thought the name might be too sacred and precious to be on his or her mother's tongues.

It was such a cliché, but there was nobody better suited for this name than the former angel.

"Alya..." the headmistress said it in a whisper. "It's a name of Arabic and Russian origin, and it means..." she thought her body would burn from the heat, now quite evident across her face. "Sky and heaven."

"Sky and heaven..." Misty repeated the woman in fascination. After a couple of seconds, a huge grin was plastered across her face. "I love it! It's so cute and beautiful!" It seemed her body wasn't quite capable of _not_ jumping in excitement. "I'm Alya from now on, then! Call me Alya, Cordelia, okay?"

The addressed woman widened her eyes. "Whoa, Misty, slow down. It shouldn't be such an easy decision..."

"But I like this name. People change their names all the time, right? I can do that too, then."

"Of course, you could. But, do you hate your name? The current one?"

The wild blonde shook her head, scruffy curls bouncing. "No, but I like yours better."

"I like it, too. But I like Misty better. It suits you."

"But... it's sky and heaven," the younger blonde said.

It wasn't a protest rose from disappointment or defeat. She was simply controlled by an overwhelming amount of pride and adoration she felt toward Cordelia. Whatever the woman did or gave her, the former angel would take it and cherish it until the end of time, even if it happened to be as insignificant as a chicken bone. Misty would keep it in her tiny treasure box of her heart.

"I know, it's a beautiful name." The shorter woman offered a kind smile, which became a bit wider when the girl nodded back in vigor. "You could change your name, if after you thought really well about this and still want to change it." She lifted her hand and stroked the wild mane that was a little stiffer than her own hair. "But I'll miss your name, Misty. I'll miss how good it sounds. It makes me feel close to you... And you know, I'm of the sea and you are mist. We are alike, don't you think? We both represent water. If you become the sky, I couldn't have you as close."

As soon as her speech ended, Cordelia felt like punching herself in the stomach and hiding in a hole for the rest of her life. Where was all this nonsense coming from? She didn't want to know.

_We are both water? What the hell?_

But Misty blushed.

She blushed for whatever the reason, and the older woman's face mirrored hers immediately.

"Okay, I'll keep my name, then," the wild blonde mumbled, her lip between her teeth, her gaze uncharacteristically avoiding the eyes of brown.

With no more words to be added, she buried herself under the blankets, while feeling Cordelia's gaze on her back. It burned a hole in her skin. Her ears felt like they were on fire. She'd never experienced such a drastic change in her body temperature. Not just that; why couldn't she look at Cordelia like she always did?

While the wild blonde was confused, Cordelia tried her hardest to get her brain to function again. Her eyes gaped at the blushing neck of the former angel, partially hidden behind the golden curls.

It wasn't the first time the girl left her dumfounded, hardly so. But there was something that made this one so different.

So accustomed to the unrepentant honesty of Misty, the Supreme automatically had come to assume that embarrassment was an emotion that didn't exist in the wild blonde's repertoire. The unexpected blush left the almighty head of the witches absolutely speechless, left her heart pounding.

It would be a long night, Cordelia was certain.  
  



	8. Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty learns the differece between platonic and romantic love.

"Thank you, I'm in love with ya!"

It started with simple friendly words of gratitude, with nothing else of deeper significance.

Queenie, receiving such a lovely reaction upon giving Misty her last share of cookies, stood there whilst absolutely flabbergasted. All she'd done was feeding the wild blonde so she wouldn't have to be stared at with those hungry puppy eyes for another second. The blonde girl had been gawking at her without much of blinking, so much so that the black witch felt her life in jeopardy. And as if the staring wasn't enough, the black girl was inundated with the verbal adoration.

"You... are?" the voodoo girl stammered out.

"Uh huh!" While sinking her teeth into the crusty surface of the cookie, Misty beamed. No hesitation, no bashfulness, no anticipation whatsoever.

Queenie mumbled a 'thank you', which sounded more like a question than a response, before glancing rather timidly at the headmistress at the table. The timidity wasn't due to her fear toward the almighty Supreme and the possibility of jealousy, but rather the uncertainty about this situation.

The older blonde, with her chocolate brown eyes wide at the unexpected turn of the event, raised a sleek brow. She was just as perplexed as the living voodoo doll.

This was by no means to say Queenie was not attractive, but she was without a doubt not who Misty was in love with. The more natural and convincing way was to believe the former angel was confusing the words with something else.

The assumption was later proven right when Cordelia saw the younger blonde talking to Zoe and Kyle. Zoe said something and laughed with her immortal boyfriend.

And in an instant, the wild blonde was all in delight and excitement and exclaimed: "Man, I'm in love with you!"

The Supreme couldn't blame Zoe for her reaction. The young brunette opened her mouth and closed it over and over again in desperate search of a desirable reply. Kyle was no help, remaining quiet with his curious eyes fixated on the animated Misty.

"Thanks...? But I have Kyle..." Not having found a good answer, the girl ended up murmuring feebly.

The blonde girl tilted her head as if puzzled by the remark. "Okay?"

Neither of them understood the other. It was a bad joke. Like two kids playing the same game, but by different sets of rules.

\---

The moon lit high in the sky, and the academy basked in the tranquility of the night.

Misty, as always, almost ran out of the bathroom after the shower and dived straight under the duvet. Much to the older blonde's annoyance, the wild strands, with warm droplets trickling down, spread across the pillows. Cordelia heaved a sigh at the scene, before fetching a hairdryer from the bathroom.

This was their routine. Misty would drench the pillow cases, Cordelia would sigh, Misty would grin from ear to ear, Cordelia would blow the wild mane dry, and Misty would nuzzle into Cordelia's neck as they drift off to sleep.

So, that was the route the older blonde had expected tonight as well. Yet, the path to peaceful mundanity was brutally wrecked when those heavenly azure eyes crinkled up at her.

"Thank you. I'm in love with ya!" Misty said after getting her curls rid of moisture.

A sigh of concession rose from deep in Cordelia's gut, but she exterminated it before it could touch oxygen.

"Misty, I need to talk to you about something." The alchemist slumped her shoulders while searching for a tactful way to get to the heart of this.

"Okay."

The girl's obliviousness was unforgiving, as always, at which Cordelia clenched her teeth. There was no subtle way to do this, the older blonde made up her mind, albeit still apprehensive.

"About... that, actually."

"About what?"

In the back of her mind, Cordelia wondered to herself why on earth this was happening now. Misty's experience in this realm wasn't by any means a short history. The borderline between the two expressions should be clear in the former angel's mind by now.

"About the 'I'm in love with you' thing." Madison would've laughed at the level of seriousness displayed on the Supreme's face. "I don't think you're using the phrase correctly."

The wild blonde parted her lips, which formed a perfect O. "But it means 'I love you', right? Madison taught me so."

So, this was how it'd all started. Irritating, but not entirely unexpected or unimaginable. If Misty was the purest form of humanity, then the maladroit actress was the serpent that encouraged her to taste the apple at every opportunity possible, merely for the sake of entertainment.

"Yes, it does mean that... But you can't really say that to friends," said the fed-up Supreme.

"Why not? I love them."

"I know you do. But there's a slight difference between saying 'I love you' and 'I'm in love with you.'"

"I don't get it."

The headmistress groaned internally. Having said what she'd said, Cordelia didn't possess adequate knowledge to call herself an expert on this field.

"It's just different. The feeling..." Her hands waved and drew invisible circles in the air. "Love is an unconditional thing. You'd do anything for them, even if it meant sacrificing yourself. Being in love is," the headmistress sought the right, precise, but somewhat exaggerated expression, in order to clarify the difference between the two. "It's a sort of obsession. You feel the desire to make yourself look good to the person you're in love with. You want the person to love you back. And you feel the butterflies in your stomach when you see or think of the person."

"Oh, yeah, them butterflies!" The former angel grinned widely, which caused one of said butterflies to flap its wings in Cordelia's belly.

"It's a metaphor, though. It's your gut reaction to nervousness. People use that expression just because--"

"Wait-- You mean, the stomach butterflies aren't real?" Misty interrupted the woman, and was answered with a firm nod.

The otherwise smooth forehead of the girl creased, her gaze dropping. The sound that fell out of her mouth was pitiful enough to break the alchemist's heart by itself.

"Oh... But-- But I feel them? They are flying around in my stomach, like now... Here, see? They can't be not real."

Cordelia's hand, held in the wild blonde's in a fraught but gentle manner, was guided to the flat stomach. Despite the barrier of clothes between the hand and the skin underneath it, the heat readily traveled through the older woman's arm. Her jaw dropped, with no will-power to fight gravity. Of course, she didn't feel anything besides the inner cyclone that was wreaking havoc in her own stomach.

The omnipotent Supreme was reduced to human-shaped jello by the ever oblivious girl yet again. The situation, which was so delicious and yet so torturous, had lowered her intellectual level to a great extent.

After uttering whatever half-assed response her empty brain could come up with, the feeble woman trotted to the bathroom, whispering "I have to shower," without a pause as though it was a tongue twister.

"But you already showered--" The former angel's whiny protest was blocked by the white door, which Cordelia had shut with her remaining force.

Taking the advantage of her alone time, Cordelia sighed rather loudly, pondering what she'd done to deserve this torment.

Her already little faith in God's capability -- She didn't doubt the existence of the being; the wild blonde was the proof of that -- rapidly diminished as she attempted to tranquillize her nerves, but in vain. The raw sensation of Misty's stomach, in sync with her breathing and speaking, ignited something fierce in the woman's belly, the butterflies now leaping in delightful flames.

Although aware of the fact that this was her second shower that night, she let the cool water encompass her body. The first shower was to clean her body, this one was to cleanse her heart. She shivered, the body temperature decreasing at a quick speed. Her hand found the wall as the other one reached for the shower knob.

Right in the process of doing so, she was struck by what she'd later call an epiphany.

" _Them butterflies."_ Misty'd said.

... and she'd made Cordelia feel her belly, in which the addressed butterflies supposedly resided.

" _I feel them right now,"_ said the girl's voice in her head.

Now... was an adverb to describe the present time.

The present time, in this case, was the moment in which both of them were on the bed, with a hand on the other's stomach...

Butterflies. Now. Butterflies... _"Feel them?"_

_No, that can't be._ Her inner voice was harsh.

It was an hour later that the Supreme finally got out of the glacial shower, though her mind not as clear as a Buddhist monk's. Sliding under the duvet and being pulled into the arms of the drowsing younger woman, Cordelia relished in the heat the other's limbs radiated.

"Hmm, your feet," said the girl, before tightening her embrace. The words vibrated through Cordelia's spine. "You gonna catch a cold."

The older woman simply hummed in response.

If catching a cold was the result of this sweet torture, so be it. She was the strongest witch of all for crying out loud. Overcoming a cold would be easier than killing a bug. A butterfly to be more precise.

Her internal chaos slipped out of her mouth as a strangulated sigh.

She'd much rather become sick than lovesick.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what you guys wanted, right? :))


	9. Lilac Shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty finds a scar on Cordelia's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Foxxay!

 

Light footsteps echoed in the hallway of the coven, accompanied by the soft breathing of Misty. On her face was an uncharacteristically serious expression.

She knew Cordelia was still in the bathroom, taking a shower; that's why she was hanging out with other girls in the first place. But the situation called for an immediate action. Her knuckles offhandedly knocked the bathroom door once and twice, and the girl reached for the doorknob soon afterwards.

On the other side of the door, the Supreme barely managed to wrap a piece of towel before the door swung open. Much to her annoyance and frustration, the towel wasn't big enough for her liking. It was meant to be used for hair, not to cover the body of a fully grown woman.

Why wasn't her bathrobe hung closer? It was definitely the result of her poor foresight.

The wild blonde walked in, absolutely blind to the woman's red face.

"Misty, I told you, you can't just barge in like that," said Cordelia. Her damp fingers nervously, but tightly, grasped the towel in front of her chest.

"But I knocked," the girl told her as she failed to see the problem.

"You have to knock AND wait for the person to say 'come in'. I didn't say 'come in'. I wasn't ready yet."

The taller blonde pursed her lips in harmless protest. "But it was urgent."

"What? What's wrong?"

Cordelia's heart froze for a moment at the potential hazard. Was someone injured? Did someone set the house on fire? What if witch hunters came attacking the coven?

"I forgot to brush my teeth," Misty answered, still looking grave, as she took her toothbrush out of the pantry. "A lady on TV said it was real important. I'm not about to have my teeth drilled, you know?"

The former angel continued to mind her own business, while the towel-clad headmistress was left dumbfounded. She shook her head, not to chide the wild blonde, but to laugh at herself.

The girl's mind was a labyrinth. To expect it to be straightforward was such a nonsensical idea.

Brushing her teeth with solemn eager, Misty stole a glance at the older woman through the mirror. Her usually straight hair had slight curls when wet. The porcelain complexion of her face was a little less perfect without the makeup covering up the freckles. Her forehead was creased in concentration as she applied some stuff on her face. Cordelia Goode was the most flawless human, the former angel mused.

The shorter woman turned her back to the other. The blue eyes left the mirror, only to stare at the real body next to her. The shoulder muscles moved like a strange creature under the towel, captivating the younger blonde. Then her entire interest was caught by a scar, a pink-white straight line along the spine.

She instinctually raised her hand and brushed her fingers against the tissue. "You have a scar right here. You knew that?"

The contact alone nearly caused Cordelia to have a heart attack. She was caught off guard. Stupid of her. The girl's pointer finger started to stroke and circle around the said scar, and the Supreme wondered how her body wasn't combusting to ashes.

"How'd you get it?" the taller blonde kept going, without realizing the ordeal the Supreme was going through in the very moment.

The rough texture of the lone scar on the smooth canvas of Cordelia's skin felt soothing for some reasons. Swirl, swirl, going up and down, her finger had a mind of its own.

Cordelia tightened her grip on the edge of the porcelain sink. She didn't have enough faith in her legs to support her weight if she let it go.

"I got attacked by, um, a dog when I was little... I had to get six stitches."

Misty let out hums in response. She could've stopped right there, if she'd chosen to do so, since the other woman seemed to be at a loss for words. Cordelia always fell silent when Misty touched her. What's up with that? But the desire to explore her body was too simply immense and overpowering for the wild blonde to resist.

The alchemist's bare body wasn't a totally foreign sight; Misty had seen it several times when she walked into the bathroom without much of an invitation ( _"It's called invasion of privacy, Misty."_ ) Yet, to look at it without any barrier between them –-let it be towels, bubbles, or the shower curtain–- was certainly a whole new experience.

Her pointer finger slid down to the lower area, the untapped place, where only so many people had been blessed enough to see. The former angel wondered if there were more constellations of freckles under the piece of cloth, waiting to be discovered, waiting to be named.

Her newly-gained heart drummed hard in her ribcage. The wild blonde inhaled, before her hand flattened against the milky back of the woman. She had never realized how much she'd desired to feel the skin until then. They had hugged, cuddled with each other at night, but it was all Misty's unconscious attempts to feel the warmth of Cordelia's skin.

Wrapping her arms around the half-naked Supreme, the taller blonde pressed her front to her back. The flowery scent of the woman oh-so-gently invaded the wild blonde's nostrils as she nuzzled into the damp hair.

"You smell so good," she murmured in the crook of Cordelia's neck. The body in her strong, insistent arms shivered. "There ain't no flowers in heaven, you know? They are of this earth. All the beautiful things are. They belong here, not up there. Flowers, rainbows, Stevie, you..."

"Misty..." the headmistress could only stammer out.

Her head was swimming. Feeling beyond euphoric, the woman was on the verge of passing out from dizziness. It wasn't news to anyone that the girl's way of showing affection could be quite inappropriate, especially so when the target of affection was Cordelia.

It would make her a liar to deny she disliked the attention. It was also true, however, that she wished multiple times before the younger girl would realize the improperness of her action. It flustered her, confused her, and disoriented her, absolutely to no end.

But this didn't compare to anything she'd ever experienced with the former angel. There being nothing but a small towel to separate their bodies, with Misty breathing in her ear, the Supreme found it incredibly hard to ignore the ache between her legs. How ironic. The omnipotent witch, whom everyone admired and feared simultaneously, was so easily reduced to no less than a sack of potatoes. All of it, by a girl who didn't even know a thing about magic.

She wasn't sure which she needed to worry about more, the towel that was threatening to fall off or her heart. Neither of them couldn't be let go. If the towel fell off, her heart would stop. If her heart stopped, her arms would let go of the towel. At least, if her heart exploded, she wouldn't have to worry about her nakedness.

"What flower is this? It smells real good." Misty breathed in the scent again.

Even with her eyes closed, there was a field of flowers behind her eyelids, glowing in every color that existed in this universe.

The shorter blonde's jaw tightened to keep her body from trembling. "It's lilac," she answered. With every word coming out of her mouth, with every breath she took, her mind became foggier. "I changed the shampoo."

Cordelia thanked God when those arms around her disappeared. Clearing her throat, her fingers played again with the rim of the towel.

The younger woman came back with a bottle of shampoo. "This one?"

The headmistress answered with a nod, not confident enough to actually use her voice yet. Despite the flustered state, her eyes crinkled up at the sight of the girl, whose nose was practically touching the opened lid. The wild blonde took in the scent wholeheartedly, both of her hands holing the bottle. This made Cordelia let out chuckles.

"You can't drink it, you know that, right?"

Misty's content smile dropped at that. "I know." Contrary to the words spoken, there was a thread of disappointment woven into her voice.

Cordelia's heart, which had calmed down to some extent by now, fluttered at the sight. The girl looked like a lost puppy, and it was so endearing.

"Did I tell you that the bakery in downtown had lilac blackberry scorns?" said the older blonde, her brows raised gently, yet mischievously. "They smell like that shampoo, but you can actually eat them?"

The blue eyes widened and twinkled. "Really? You never told me that! Let's go get them! I want tons of them!" Her hand grabbed the wrist of the Supreme's, urging her out of the place.

Bubbles of giggles escaped Cordelia's mouth. "Wait, Misty. I'm not wearing anything. You don't want me arrested for public indecency, do you?"

Misty just chuckled.


	10. Ripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty "helps" Cordelia make cake.

 

High-pitched giggles and chuckles of the girls filled Miss Robichaux's, bouncing against the high walls. Birds chirped outside the windows as they bathed in gentle sunlight. Everything that existed in the world, it seemed in the moment, was immersed in warmth, gentleness, carefreeness.

Apparently it wasn't the case for Cordelia.

Her forehead creased slightly in concentration as she poured every bit of energy and brainpower to spread whipped cream neatly on cake sponge, food-colored in coral. Cooking wasn't her forte; although she loved making something for other people, it couldn't be denied that she tended to settle for easy recipes.

Still, the inexplicable urge to challenge her limits would hit the young Supreme once in a blue moon. She had woken up with the urge that morning, gone to the supermarket, and spent the last two hours making that cake.

It was such a strenuous, time-consuming task, but it was paying off so far, or the woman thought.

Having been done and satisfied with the whipped cream, she inhaled rather proudly. The next step was the final touch. _Easy, easy._ The chocolate brown eyes looked over the kitchen isle.

 _Strange_ , the headmistress frowned, her strong brows knitted together. She remembered putting a pack of strawberries somewhere. How would she make strawberry cake without any of them? Ironically enough, it was a bigger challenge than creating fire out of thin air.

_The girls are going to call me a fraud._

Her confused eyes, at last, landed on the wild blonde, who sat across the island to 'help' Cordelia. It didn't go unnoticed that her mouth was moving, and the shorter woman let out a heavy sigh.

_Goddamn it._

"Misty," the headmistress spoke firmly. "Where are the strawberries?"

The ocean blue eyes of the girl widened in alarm, her mouth slowly stopping its movement. She could tell from the stern tone of Cordelia that the question was, in essence, rhetorical, and therefore she was in some kind of trouble.

Swallowing what was already in her mouth, Misty dropped her gaze onto the last piece of the edible rubies in her hand. As she put the fruit on the table, there was a huge grin across the girl's face. Innocuous, oblivious, sheepish, but somehow very mischievous as though she knew she could get away with anything with that grin.

Continuing their staring contest, the Supreme made an attempt to look serious, but nearly failing.

_Where did she learn to do that? Why does she have to look so darn cute?_

Cordelia let out a couple of coughs in order to collect herself, gathering all of her willpower to prevent her from smiling.

As if on cue, Madison walked in, greeting the two older women with "S'up."

The cheap Hollywood star looked at the unfinished cake, and raised a brow skeptically. It had been almost two hours since the Cordelia had put on her apron. It should have been done by now. But it was Cordelia. The dirty blonde was very aware of the fact that the Supreme lacked compatibility when it comes to cooking.

"Where the hell are the strawberries?"

The oldest woman of the three exhaled, undoing her apron rather exasperatedly. "Misty ate them all. I need to go buy them again."

"Not all. I left one here." The former angel, feeling a bit like defending herself, said to Madison. Her ringed finger pointed at the last berry on the island.

Madison put a hand on the girl's shoulder. On her face was an uncharacteristically sympathetic smile. No one knew, but the actress was actually quite fond of the wild blonde. As unrealistic and unimaginable as it was, they were partners in crime.

"Don't worry," Madison said, before glancing at the headmistress. "She's just cranky that you haven't eaten her cherry yet."

Cordelia's eyes widened in disbelief, a bit amused by the dirty blonde's brain that could make everything sexual. It didn't help at all that the wild blonde, with her usual innocent obliviousness, looked at her with such excitement.

"You have cherries?"

Cordelia felt her ears burn. "No, I definitely do not."

The shortest girl of the trio, with her eternal energy to destroy peace, whispered something in Misty's ear. It was far more entertaining than drinking with strangers in the club, or getting stoned in her room.

Although having no idea what they could possibly be talking about, the Supreme knew it couldn't be good. Sure enough, the wild blonde's brows knotted in confusion.

"Why are you hiding your cherries in your pants?"

Cordelia's jaw dropped at that, while the dirty blonde halfheartedly tried to suppress her laugh.

"Madison, in my office," the headmistress said with her firm voice.

"Not until the cake is done," Madison shook her head, the trademark conceited smirk on her face. "Don't you need to go for groceries?"

"Oh, I know!" the wild blonde exclaimed all of a sudden. "We should make cherry cake instead! I've never eaten cherries before!"

Her innocent suggestion drew blood to Cordelia's entire face. Madison was nearly dying from laughing too much.

"I do not have cherries, okay?" the worked-up Supreme answered.

"I'm confused."

The actress again put her hand on the girl's upper arm, reassuring her without a word that she had every reason to be confused. "Seeing is believing, right?" she said, and then proceeded to command, "Take your panties off, Cordy."

Though still clueless as to why Cordelia was so flustered, one thing was sure in the girl's heaven blue eyes; she and the dirty blonde were getting along more than just fine. It certainly was the aspect of the Supreme that rarely showed around Misty. Her voice raspier with irritation, her narrowed brown eyes, her everything that the former angel wasn't used to seeing.

While two of them continued to argue, Misty reached for the last strawberry left on the table.

 _Nobody's gonna eat it_ , she figured and put it in her mouth.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this AU for now. I'll throw in some one-shots and then start with another series. Cheers :)


End file.
